Beber de tu sangre
by AyameDV
Summary: Tras los muros de su casa tan fría, puede pensar en algo para hacer calor, el moverse le hace titubear y dudar, pero esa imagen no se irá jamás… El duque la vio una sola vez, con eso bastó para desearla como a nada antes deseó en el mundo… Onseshot que era para Halloween **TERRYFIC**


**¡Buen día!**

Lo prometí y aquí está el shot que era para Halloween y terminó en… bueno, un shot que se me ocurrió de repente al escuchar una frase de una vieja canción que le da título a esta historia, sucedió que al escuchar eso de "beber de tu sangre" no pude sacarme de la cabeza una imagen y una idea hasta no escribirla, eh aquí el resultado :-D

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla. De nuevo, mi preciosísima y adorada amiga Gissa ya la leyó y aprobó su publicación, como siempre MIL GRACIAS hermosa, por leerte mis loqueras, TQM.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y porque siento la necesidad urgente de traer más historias de nuestro querido Romeo inglés, que buena falta que hacen ¡je, je!

Por favor, ¿si ven alguna falta de ortografía, gramática o redacción, me avisan para que la pueda corregir? ¡Gracias!

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Sí, es una historia de vampiros, el título lo anuncia ¡ja, ja! Y sé que puede ser un tema un tanto trillado o cliché, pero vamos, que me quise dar el gusto… Aquí veremos un lado un tanto más oscuro y hasta cierto punto perverso de Terry, pero como siempre, intenté conservar su esencia y encanto. También les presumo que viene una escena de la película Drácula, de Bram Stocker, y que fue sugerencia de mi esposo, al cual consulté porque él es fan de las películas de terror y yo quería una escena digamos perturbadora para este fic, y entonces fue él quien me propuso usar esa precisamente, claro que yo la adapté según el contexto que tenía esta historia, espero no les desagrade pues honestamente a mí me agradó bastante el resultado, después de todo, es una historia de vampiros ¿no? Claro, narrada con el estilo de su servidora n.n

Les debo la imagen de portada, estoy en espera de que la autora de la que me gusta para ilustrar este fic, me permita usarla ¡je, je!

Y sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten tanto leyendo, como yo al escribir :-D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beber de tu sangre**

.

.

Eran las 10 de la noche y el salón de baile ya estaba lleno… resplandeciente, imponente… con varios enormes candelabros iluminándolo todo; pisos de mármol de Carrara en tonalidades amarillas y crema, y enormes ventanales enmarcados en mármol del mismo sitio, pero blanco, con herrería dorada, al igual que los frisos que decoraban los altos techos y muros… había también candelabros de pie de oro y finos cristales, colocados alrededor. Así mismo, se podían encontrar montones de flores; rojas, ocres, amarillas y blancas… era el baile de máscaras de inicios de otoño, ese que cada año ofrecía el siempre enigmático Duque de Grandchester.

Rebosantes de bebidas y bocadillos las mesas del fondo recibían a los invitados, que altivos y enfundados en cuanto trapo encontraron en sus armarios, atravesaban el amplísimo recinto para pavonearse de haber sido invitados a tan magnífica tertulia. Y es que no cualquiera recibía los elegantes sobres en color azul zafiro, atados con cintas traslúcidas doradas y letras realizadas en laminilla de oro… ¡claro que no! Solamente lo más "selecto" de la sociedad; o al menos eso pensaban esa bola de presumidos.

La realidad era que el duque solamente seguía la tradición impuesta hacía tantos años por sus antepasados; una que odiaba por cierto ¿pero qué le iba a hacer? Después de todo ese montón de esnobs que se creían gente de la mejor clase, eran quienes proveían a la casa Grandchester de sus negocios y… alimentación por supuesto; eso último provocó una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa un tanto perversa en los labios delgados y perfectos del noble, misma que disimuló dando un sorbo a su copa de fino cristal cortado.

Él era el duque, el último de la descendencia… y con la pena, pero no había posibilidades de que la familia creciera más; incluso si llegara a encontrar a la doncella que hiciera que su frío corazón latiera nuevamente.

Y ahí estaba él; con su maravilloso e impecable frac negro, camisa y gazné de seda blanca, decorado con un espectacular diamante azul a modo de pin. Por supuesto, como dictaba el protocolo de la ridícula fiesta (a su parecer claro), usaba una larga capa y una máscara también negra, con un discreto bordado dorado en las orillas. Esta máscara le cubría más de la mitad del atractivo rostro; ese que pocas, MUY pocas personas habían tenido el privilegio de ver personalmente y luego vivido para contarlo. Eso sí, el antifaz tenía una delgada tela que ocultaba parcialmente sus ojos, pero a él le permitía ver perfectamente… escudriñar sus alrededores, las expresiones, risotadas, murmullos y gestos de sus "queridos" invitados.

Bufó pues el 90% de las mujeres ahí presentes, y hasta unos cuantos fulanos, le lanzaban miraditas "seductoras"; con la vana esperanza de lograr los favores de tan distinguido y misterioso caballero. Claro, todo mundo sabía que él era el anfitrión pues la banda que cruzaba su pecho con el montón de medallas e insignias lo delataba; una escandalosa demostración de ego decía él.

Esas miradas y descarados intentos de las "apreciables damas" (y nada recatadas), por ganar su atención lo aburrían; y las de los tipos esos le provocaban risa… si supieran…

Y así estaba Terrence Graham, Duque de Grandchester; pensando en todo y nada, con toda la cara de estar mortalmente aburrido de fingir ser un caballero bien portado… inclinando un poco la cabeza ante cada exagerado saludo y agradecimiento por tan impresionante recepción. ¡Si pudiera se desvanecería de ahí en ese preciso instante! Sí… se iría a dormir un siglo o dos… dormiría plácidamente, soñaría con… nada, el frío tal vez… quizás al despertar las personas hubieran evolucionado y ya no serían tan… irritantes. Sí, esa era la palabra exacta que buscaba: IRRITANTES al por mayor.

¿Qué buscaría al dormir tanto tiempo? Perderse en las sombras oscuras de su mente, rodeado de los helados muros de su palacio… pensar tal vez en algo de la calidez que percibió en los bellos ojos verdes de aquélla chica que viera antes, en el bosque, cuando salió de cacería.

 _"¿Y si me muevo de aquí para ver si la encuentro?"_ fue el primer pensamiento coherente que pudo hilar después de las eternidades que le tomó deshacerse con total cortesía de la Condesa de Sheridan; la mujer buscaba por todos los medios colarle por los ojos a su hija, pero la pobre era tan poco agraciada y estridente que casi le provocaba darle gusto a su molesta madre de "comérsela", y aliviarla del sufrimiento de saber que nadie deseaba casarse con ella. Esto le causó una oscura gracia y sonrió ladeado… Bah… mejor no, estaba seguro que su sabor no sería tan rico… le gustaba más su otra idea; localizar a la rubia aquélla, la de ojos de esmeralda… ¿pero qué caso tenía? ¿Cuánto podría durarle el gusto? Al final tendría que irse, como todo mundo…

Pero su imagen se le había quedado grabada en el pensamiento… tan viva, tan alegre… era joven, menuda y bellísima. Tan rubia que parecía que el sol la seguía prendado de su cabellera, y esa risa tan fresca y contagiosa… Pero lo mejor era su hechicera mirada, intensamente verde; como dos lagunas profundas llenas de destellos de estrellas. La había visto solamente unos minutos, por supuesto que ella no se percató de su presencia, ¡se clavaría una estaca al corazón él mismo si la chica hubiese notado que él estaba ahí! Su aroma era tan provocativo para sus sentidos que casi se sintió embriagado de ella, poco y nada le faltó para presentarse frente a la frágil joven y devorarla lentamente, empezando en sus apetecibles labios… los latidos del tibio corazón de la niña retumbaron en sus oídos como tambores rituales, hipnotizándolo… dejándolo en trance. Uno del que salió cuando escuchó voces a lo lejos, regañando a la muchacha por su impertinencia de salir sola al bosque, de noche y con "esa bestia" rondando en las cercanías. Tuvo que alejarse, y no tanto por los cazadores que aparecieron tan "oportunamente", sino para salirse del congelamiento que lo atrapó al quedarse embelesado admirando a tal maravillosa criatura.

Afortunadamente él no era de las personas que tenían mucha gente a su alrededor con quien charlar, solamente la servidumbre del palacio y su asistente; pero a ellos casi nunca los veía. ¿Amigos? No desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado para ser honestos; pero estaba bien así, capaz que se le salía mencionar a la jovencita aquélla y entonces a ver cuándo se sacaba de encima las burlas de Charles, su último amigo… Bueno, también estaba… ella… pero "ella" no era su amiga, era su maldita "conciencia"; y esperaba no tener que verla en un par de milenios de preferencia…

Otra vez una escurrida, rubia y frentona chica se le estaba insinuando, guiñándole el ojo con muy poca discreción mientras agitaba su abanico como posesa… ¡Ah! Si no estuviera todavía en medio de la dichosa fiestecita se le iría de frente y en un parpadeo se la habría sacado de encima. Y es que estaba que trinaba por probar a aquélla otra rubia tan deseable… Podría gritar que le permitiera saborearla... tener que reprimirse no le hacía gracia alguna; no, ni un poquito.

¡Bah! ¡Al diablo con los modales, ya estaba harto! Coquetas por aquí, solteras necesitadas de un lado, casadas de cascos ligeros por allá, pervertidos más allá, sujetos interesados en su poder del otro lado; todos lo miraban como si de una presa se tratara, todos con distintas intenciones; y ninguna era pura y casta precisamente ¡¿Es que acaso ya no hay decencia en este patético mundo?! ¿Acaso no era suficiente con una maldición, que además cargaba la de ser salvajemente apuesto? (Y multimillonario, y poderoso, e irresistible…) Bueno, tenía que admitir que él tampoco ayudaba mucho cuando era en esta fiesta anual que hacía su única aparición pública… Todos querían verlo y acercarse a él.

Sonidos de corazones latiendo rítmicamente invadieron sus sentidos… aromas de fluidos corporales mezclados con bebidas y comida lo envolvieron con fiereza… se sintió mareado, abrumado en medio del calor insoportable que se apoderaba de él a cada minuto… ¡Suficiente!

Salió como tromba pasando por entre las parejas que bailaban alegremente por todo el salón, provocando miradas impresionadas, y algunas otras de desaprobación por su rudeza al hacer a un lado a quien se interpusiera en su camino. ¡Pero es que se estaba asfixiando! Demasiada gente, demasiadas tentaciones… no tenía la maldita idea de cómo su padre y abuelo habían soportado semejante tortura cada año. Ah sí… el bien de los negocios… Debía calmarse entonces para regresar a jugar al buen anfitrión… Pero antes necesitaba saciar la sed inclemente que se le había despertado desde esa noche que se topó con la hermosa rubia.

Llegó al bosque en un suspiro… luego de sacarse la capa y la máscara y dejarlas botadas en algun sillón del recibidor. La noche era preciosa, con la luna brillando en todo su plateado esplendor y otorgándole el ansiado frío que tanto lo tranquilizaba… la claridad del estrellado cielo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos… y le mostró algo útil para sus fines… no, no era la rubia por la que clamaba; pero sí era una chica medianamente decente… normalmente se acercaría galantemente, y con toda la calma la seduciría de modo que ella no opusiera resistencia a entregársele; pero ahora tenía prisa, no había tiempo para sutilezas… Sus azules ojos mostraron entonces el cambio de destellos verdes a rojos, entreabrió los labios y por entre los mismos se dejaron ver un par de blancos, relucientes… y filosos colmillos…

De un salto estuvo frente a la mujer, que ya de cerca le resultó algo… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Repelente? Es que a la muchacha en cuanto lo vio le brillaron los ojos, ¡era tan guapo y tan elegante! Ella llevaba unos bucles tiesos y su mirada ámbar revelaba un alma oscura… si bien eso era perfecto para él pues no tendría el menor reparo en llevar a cabo su plan, tampoco le parecía realmente una idea tan simpática porque la chica le resultó francamente desagradable; pero ni modo, era eso o volverse loco de desesperación…

\- Hola mi señor… mi nombre es Elisa ¿y el vuestro? – se presentó la mujer con prisa y nada de recato.

\- Eso no tiene importancia señorita… - fue lo único que él respondió antes de tomarla de la cintura y atraerla con brusquedad hacia sí; para inmenso gozo de ella.

\- ¡Mi señor! Es usted muy intenso ¡ji, ji!– y batió las pestañas de tal modo que él arqueó la ceja, un tanto asqueado por encontrar una más como ella… mejor era rápido.

Él mostró una irónica mueca antes de colocar su mano en la mejilla excesivamente coloreada de la muchacha, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el duque la hizo inclinar el rostro a la derecha, descubriendo así el cuello de la joven, que apenas podía creer su "buena" suerte.

Elisa sintió el aliento del bello hombre acercarse a su piel, extrañamente no era cálido pero eso fue lo de menos, ya que al instante siguiente los helados labios de él se posaron sobre su yugular… ella abrió los ojos enormes cuando el agudo dolor de un potente pinchazo la atravesó y paralizó de pies a cabeza… no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando sintió que su cuerpo se adormecía, quedando lánguida y sin fuerza, sin voluntad, en cuestión de un par de minutos… lo último que vio fue el bello rostro del joven, que aun sosteniéndola con el brazo izquierdo, se limpiaba sangre de las comisuras de los labios con el pulgar derecho, sonriendo con malicia y mirándola con esos fríos ojos azules de destellos rojos…

Terrence la dejó caer sin delicadeza alguna; aun respiraba cuando la soltó, pero al llegar al húmedo pasto, la vida ya había abandonado ese cuerpo… Tomó aire y cerró los ojos para calmarse un poco; cuando los abrió, nuevamente eran los maravillosos zafiros con betas verdes que brillaban como dos luceros en su perfecto rostro. Pasó sus largos dedos por su castaño cabello, que siempre usaba suelto y hasta los hombros… al principio fue por el simple gozo de llevarle la contraria a su padre, y después por la delicia de la libertad de hacer lo que le diera en gana. Ajustó sus ropas y revisó que no hubiese ninguna mancha que opacara el impecable frac, para retornar inmediatamente al salón, recuperar su máscara y capa y volver a la fiesta como si nada hubiese sucedido… ¿Alguien extrañaría a la joven que tan "amablemente" se ofreciera a saciar su apetito hacía unos minutos? Se encogió de hombros, realmente no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

…

\- ¡Candy! ¡Muchacha! ¿Dónde te metes? – escuchó que la llamaba su tía abuela Elroy; una estirada y estricta mujer que la había criado junto a su hermano y sus tres primos; que era fría y seria, y los jovencitos decían que era porque estaba amargada ya que nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos propios.

Ella se había escabullido como de costumbre luego de que el sol se ocultase; era prácticamente el único momento del día en que podía estar a solas, sin que su "querida" tía estuviera tras ella recordándole que una "señorita como ella debía comportarse como una verdadera dama", y no como la traviesa y libre joven que era. Además, con el trágico hallazgo del cuerpo inerte de la Srta. Elisa Leagan un par de semanas atrás, le insistía con más ahínco en que evitara salir sola pues algo similar le podía suceder a ella… a la rubia, como a toda joven inquieta de 20 años que se preciara de serlo, esas precauciones le parecían excesivas, ¿qué le iba a pasar a ella? Lo que sucedía es que Elisa era muy atrevida y soberbia; quién sabe, tal vez se metió dónde y con quién no debía y el resultado fue esa extraña muerte que tuvo. Aunque al recordar eso no pudo evitar un escalofrío que la asaltó, por supuesto que sabía que decían que un vampiro acechaba en las cercanías; no era la primera víctima que habían encontrado en condiciones similares, sin una gota de sangre en sus venas y con un par de pequeños orificios en el cuello, sin señales de haber intentado defenderse.

De hecho, su hermano mayor Albert le había contado a ella y a los chicos, que usualmente encontraban cosas parecidas en ciertas temporadas; pero él creía, en un adelantado pensamiento a su época, que era algún asesino que gustaba de seguir un patrón en sus crímenes, con algún retorcido motivo religioso tal vez, o por simple locura…

Curiosamente nadie notaba que dichas temporadas coincidían con los meses en que el castillo Grandchester era habitado por su propietario… aunque a él no se le veía más que… nunca. Pero en las últimas semanas los descubrimientos no eran esporádicos, se habían incrementado notoriamente… ¡Al menos cuatro por semana! La gente del pueblo estaba aterrorizada. La más supersticiosa creía firmemente en la teoría del chupasangre; los más racionales, como su rubio hermano Bert, insistían en que era un perturbado ser humano que gozaba con asustar a todo mundo. Incluso había escuchado que el jefe de la policía especulaba que el mismísimo duque podía tener alguna pista al respecto, pues un par de las víctimas eran conocidos sujetos con "desviaciones pecaminosas", que habían tenido la osadía de intentar seducirlo, ¡al duque! Se había persignado al decir aquélla barbaridad; por ende, creían que era una especie de venganza por semejante afrenta; aunque estaba, claro está, el tema de que el resto de las desdichadas almas no tenían relación alguna con él, y era absurdo que anduviera enviando matar a medio poblado sólo para cubrir sus espaldas.

Para Candy todo eso no eran más que desafortunadas coincidencias que nada tenían que ver con ella, y aunque algunas ocasiones en las que paseaba tranquilamente por el bosque se había sentido observada, nada le había sucedido hasta ahora, y eso no tenía por qué cambiar ¿O sí? No… lo de Elisa fue horrible, se decía; la chica era francamente insoportable, claro, tampoco era que le deseara algo como lo que le sucedió… pero insistía en que a ella, Candice White Andley, nada malo había de pasarle. Con todo y que gustaba de dar solitarios paseos nocturnos por el bosque.

…

\- Terry… - el castaño escuchó aquélla voz tan conocida para él; sí, la misma que no quería escuchar en ese par de milenios… ¿es que acaso no podía dejarlo en santa paz por lo menos uno o dos siglos? Decidió fingir demencia; total tal vez se aburriera de llamarlo si él no contestaba. - Terry… - lo llamó por segunda la seductora voz.

No… el aristócrata no tenía ganas de hablar con ella; la última vez que lo hizo, lo convenció de seguirle el juego y casi salieron chamuscados ambos. Se refugió en la oscuridad de su habitación y decidió bloquear sus pensamientos…

\- Demasiado tarde querido… es una preciosa chiquilla ¿eh? - se burló la voz, para infinito desespero del apuesto duque.

\- ¿Qué quieres Em? Y ya te he dicho que no me llames "querido"- fue la seca respuesta del ojiazul.

\- Vaya, veo que sigues con el carácter de siempre mi vida; sólo quería saludarte, y tal vez ayudarte un poco con tu… dilema ¡je, je! – y una figura femenina apareció de entre las sombras de la enorme habitación, que de por sí ya estaba en penumbras.

Envuelta en un rico vestido de seda color betabel (remolacha) con toques tornasolados en dorado, encajes negros y discreta joyería, era una mujer de largo cabello rojo recogido elegantemente y ojos turquesa; la joven, que aparentaba ser un par de años menor que Terrence, caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Ellos eran amigos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y tenían en apariencia 26 y 24 años, pero la realidad es que eran bastante más "antiguos".

Terry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, recargado en una de las columnas del dosel de su enorme cama, claro, la que usaba solamente como fachada.

\- No necesito de tu ayuda "otra" vez, así que ya puedes irte por donde llegaste – y la miró de tal manera que cualquiera se habría quedado congelado de terror, más no ella.

\- ¿Todavía estás enojado por eso? ¡Vamos precioso si fue hace un siglo! Ya discúlpame ¿sí? – pidió con inocencia, pero su socarrona sonrisa le decía que no estaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo…

Él soltó un gruñido; muy su amiga sería, pero no la quería interfiriendo en sus planes, ¡es que era capaz de arruinarle todo con esa manía que tenía de meterse en donde no la requerían!

\- Sí, todavía estoy enojado por eso; así que si únicamente querías saludar como dijiste, hola entonces, y adiós. – Le sonrió con sarcasmo al tiempo que con un elegante ademán la invitaba a retirarse.

\- Qué descortés que te has vuelto… Te desconozco querido mío ¿En verdad que esa niña te tiene tan desesperado que ya quieres ir a mirarla de nuevo? – Y ella se seguía burlando de su desgracia. – Porque es lo único que le has hecho, mirarla como bobo. -

Y es que sí, Terry estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo por esa chica a la cual había estado observando las últimas semanas; le despertaba tan intensa pasión y necesidad de ella que parecía lobo en celo… pero al mismo tiempo se quedaba congelado porque era una criatura exquisita, frágil, delicada y dulce; casi sentía que era un sacrilegio mancillarla. La quería para él claro, la boca se le hacía agua con su presencia, el aroma de su dulce sangre lo desquiciaba y terminaba pescando al primer desgraciado o desgraciada que se cruzara por su camino para saciarse, pero no era suficiente, la quería a ella… a Candy…

\- Por supuesto que no, esa muchachita me trae sin cuidado – claro que no… eso era una gran mentira, pero algo de orgullo debía conservar ¿no? Con todo y que sabía que no engañaba a la pelirroja ni por un segundo.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Cielos… ¿de verdad? – la chica se le acercó y empezó a pasear sus dedos por el brazo del caballero. - ¿Por esa razón es que te andas desquitando con prácticamente cualquiera? Con lo selectivo que tú eres guapo. - Le guiñó un ojo.

Era verdad, Grandchester podría ser un oscuro vampiro, pero no dejaba de ser un aristócrata de exquisita educación y refinados gustos, que solía elegir cuidadosamente a sus víctimas; a menos claro que tuviera demasiada hambre y se topara por ahí con alguno de esos enfadosos sujetos que osaran importunarlo con cualquier pretexto. Entonces también se los desayunaba, sin tanto gusto pero sí con mortal rapidez y algo de saña… porque él era un vampiro sí, pero no uno cualquiera y menos uno de esos que gustaban seducir a ambos sexos… no, a él solamente le gustaba encantar a las féminas, decía que eran delicadas y dulces y así debían ser tratadas; para cuando su objetivo era masculino era veloz, eficiente, y no se detenía en contemplaciones.

Pero eso no había evitado que se divirtiera la otra vez; le había causado bastante gracia la cara que puso aquél insistente fulano que se sacó de encima, días después de la mascarada… ¡Si hasta un excelente actor resultó que era! Volvió a sonreír de forma perversa y un tanto malévola al recordar su "inocente travesura"

.

 _**Flashback**_

Estaba en el salón del castillo, escuchando la absurda propuesta de negocios que el tal León Fauve le hacía; al que había accedido a recibir con la única intención de darle un escarmiento por ser tan impertinente durante el baile. Era un tipo de estatura mediana, cabello negro y ojos marrón, de tez morena y bastante… X.

Detrás de su interés comercial estaban sus verdaderas intenciones, mismas que el duque adivinó nada más de verlo sonreírle de una forma que le provocó escalofríos, ¡a él! El mentado Fauve le dedicaba miraditas más delicadas que cualquiera de las muchachillas que usualmente se le insinuaban totalmente ilusas. Esos intentos del hombre por acercarse a él y tocarlo con cualquier pretexto tonto lo estaban poniendo de MUY mal humor… pero claro, su Excelencia Terrence no era de los que demostraba su estado de ánimo… además una idea bastante entretenida se le cruzó por la cabeza, y sin dudarlo la llevó a cabo. Mientras jugaba con León a estar cediendo a sus absurdas intenciones, sonriéndole seductoramente; se inclinó hacia adelante demostrando total interés en su interlocutor y hasta alargó la mano casi rozando los dedos del otro, que totalmente nervioso pero emocionado hasta temblaba; incrédulo de estar obteniendo lo que buscaba… pero al mismo tiempo, la sombra del duque, que se dibujaba en la pared tras el pelinegro gracias al par de antorchas que iluminaban la habitación, hacía movimientos que para nada correspondían a los del castaño, habiéndose "separado" de su dueño, que hasta se había ya sentado más cerca de un muy emocionado León.

Por supuesto que Grandchester se estaba asegurando de que los movimientos de su sombra fueran lo suficientemente notorios como para que su visitante los viera de reojo, pero a la vez evitaba que se diera vuelta para ver directamente aquello que parecía acecharlo… y es que la oscura figura colocaba las manos al cuello del de ojos cafés, recorriéndolo lentamente y poniéndole la piel de gallina; luego, parecía haber sacado una daga con la que amenazaba el corazón del infortunado, que tenía la terrible sensación de estar siendo observado fijamente y quería girarse a ver; pero entonces Terrence le guiñó un ojo, cosa que descolocó al tipo, aunque lo emocionó bastante…

\- Le decía mi lord… - y la figura tras él tenía ya unas grandes garras cerrándose nuevamente sobre el cuello del tipo, que por instinto iba a bajar la mirada, pero en eso escuchó la sensual voz del duque.

\- Terrence… puedes llamarme Terrence… - y con ello evitó que el otro se fijara. Y es que quería divertirse un poco más.

\- Te… Terrence… - le respondió León, totalmente absorto en los hipnóticos ojos del anfitrión. – Yo… creo que dadas las circunstancias… tal vez, tú y yo... podríamos… – y se atrevió a tomar la blanca y fría mano del noble… para acercarse bastante a él con negras intenciones.

\- ¿Sí…? – fue el susurro que Fauve escuchó, y creyó que ya lo tenía…

Pero entonces la sombra llegó veloz frente a él, y en un instante pareció cruzar su garganta con sus afiladas garras… no sucedió nada en realidad, pero el pelinegro sintió vivamente que su carne se abría… aterrorizado se levantó bruscamente y puso sus manos en la garganta, con los ojos desorbitados y mirando cómo el duque tenía una sonrisa perversa y mirada burlesca… Se dio cuenta de que su cuello estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero aún tenía esa espantosa sensación encima; respiraba agitada y rápidamente, como queriendo aspirar de golpe todo el aire que se le había ido de los pulmones.

\- ¿Qué… qué…? – balbuceaba el pobre diablo, ante la burlesca carcajada de Terry.

Al instante siguiente, el castaño dejó de reír y ya tenía al tipo sujeto del cuello con una sola mano, lo levantaba en vilo sin el menor esfuerzo, y mostrándole esos tremendos colmillos que poseía; provocando que el terror volviese a asomar en los ojos cafés.

\- ¿De verdad creíste que obtendrías algo de mí Fauve? ¿Realmente en tu mentecita te convenciste de que yo tengo las mismas inclinaciones que tú, infeliz? – hablaba con voz rasposa, los verdes destellos de sus hermosos ojos habían sido reemplazados nuevamente por llamaradas rojas, que demostraban la furia que sentía hacia el pobrecillo que sujetaba con tal fuerza y casi asfixiaba.

\- Yo… yo… lo, lo siento mi señor… - alcanzó a decir León entre resuellos.

\- Haces bien en arrepentirte… aunque tus pecados no serán perdonados por mi persona – fue la cruda respuesta que recibió, antes de que el precioso rostro del aristócrata se transfigurara en uno terrible y le clavara los colmillos con fuerza en el cuello…

.

 _** Fin del flashback **_

.

El recuerdo evocado provocó que Terrence sonriera divertido ocultando sus divinos orbes bajo los párpados y espesas pestañas. En honor a la verdad fue casi gratificante para él deshacerse de aquél hombre; total, si ya estaba condenado qué más daba una víctima más a su larga lista.

Em lo observaba; lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que tras la ruda y oscura fachada que su amigo mantenía siempre, el corazón cálido y generoso que antes tuviera seguía latiendo, tímidamente… y aseguraba que esa chiquilla era muy capaz de despertarlo de su aletargamiento. Y ella se debatía entre seguir apoyándolo a protegerse del dolor a través de la oscuridad, o ayudarlo a dejarse llevar por esa pasión desenfrenada que sabía hervía en el interior del duque hacia la rubia… Tantos años de verlo odiar a su padre por haberlo convertido en lo que ahora era, siglos de mantenerse a su lado mirándolo alimentar ese desprecio y protegerse del sufrimiento desgarrador de perder una y otra vez a quienes llegó a amar, le otorgaban a la pelirroja un lugar privilegiado en la vida del noble, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. Recordó que la única vez que intentó que su amada permaneciera a su lado confesándole lo que era en realidad; la miserable lo rechazó con saña, repudiándolo asqueada y horrorizada… fue esa la segunda vez que ella misma tuvo que intervenir, deshaciéndose de esa mujer, pues Terrence no tuvo la voluntad para ello. Después de ese episodio, fue testigo del aislamiento al que su entrañable pequeño, como ella le llamaba a veces, se sometió. Muchos años duró encerrado, torturándose a sí mismo sin alimentarse, no podía morir… él lo sabía, pero deseaba hacerlo, castigarse por ser lo que era… en ese tiempo la oscuridad se hizo presente en él y acrecentó el desprecio hacia su condición y hacia Richard, su padre… para cuando decidió volver al mundo, se había convertido en el férreo e inaccesible Duque Terrence Graham Grandchester; frío, calculador, con ese delicioso toque de malicia que atraía a cualquiera hacia él, como polillas a la luz.

Em lo amaba profundamente. Lo amó antes de ser lo que era, lo había amado luego de su conversión y cuando a pesar de todo seguía siendo un luminoso ser que luchaba contra su condición; lo amó durante su negra depresión, y lo seguía amando ahora; pero jamás se acercó a él con esas intenciones, sabía que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro… ambos eran espíritus libres, rebeldes e indomables; así que solamente se mantenía cerca de él cuando ella consideraba que así era necesario, justo como ahora.

Suspiró divertida, su decisión estaba tomada.

\- Mi querido duque… deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo ¡ja, ja! – él la miró inquisitivo, con la molestia dibujada en su preciosas facciones perfectas. – ¡Huy qué cara! Si no fueras inmortal te diría que no estuvieras ceñudo o se te arrugaría ese lindo rostro tuyo ¡ji, ji! –

\- ¿A qué hora piensas irte? – No, no era que él la despreciara. En realidad la amaba también, como a una hermana. Una de esas insoportables y que suelen meterte en montones de líos claro, pero hermana al fin y al cabo; una que siempre está contigo apoyándote y no duda en destrozar, literalmente, a quien ose hacerte daño… como pudieron constatar Richard Grandchester, y aquélla ingrata mujer.

\- Ya, ya… te dejo entonces para que sigas volviéndote loco de desesperación por beberte a la chica esa; y espantando pobres incautos que se enamoran de ti ¡ja, ja, ja! – Se burló ella, antes de caminar con elegancia hacia las sombras y desvanecerse ahí.

Terry rodó los ojos; Em era un verdadero dolor de muelas cuando se lo proponía… solamente esperaba que no fuera a hacer una de sus clásicas jugarretas… Pero, no tuvo tanta suerte.

…

Candy daba su acostumbrado paseo nocturno por el bosque, cuando vio a una bella joven sentada a orillas del río. Era pelirroja y la luz de la luna le daba el aspecto de figurilla de porcelana. La rubia se sorprendió pues en sus caminatas nunca había encontrado a ninguna otra chica, con eso de que decían que era peligroso… La muchacha ahí sentada tenía un semblante muy triste, tenía la mirada perdida en las bulliciosas aguas y sus manos en el regazo. Candice se quiso alejar sin hacer ruido para no importunar, pero no tuvo éxito. La joven se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí y de inmediato se levantó y la llamó.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó con evidentes tintes de temor en su voz. Candy, con su habitual ternura quiso tranquilizarla de inmediato.

\- Disculpe, no quise molestarla; no se preocupe, sólo soy una chica cualquiera –

La pelirroja la miró acercarse y le dirigió una mirada más tranquila… sonrió ligeramente y se acercó también, extendiendo la mano.

\- Hola… soy Em… -

Y así inició una curiosa amistad entre ambas jóvenes… Una a espaldas de cierto duque que, como bien supo prevenir la astuta pelirroja, decidió dejar de observar diariamente a Candy; intentando sacarse la creciente necesidad que tenía de ella… en especial después de que su querida amiga le hiciera notar que parecía un loco obsesionado por esa mocosa.

Los días pasaban y el castaño seguía con lo suyo… conteniendo dentro de sí esa tremenda sed de Candy que tenía. Estaba resistiéndose como un faro en medio de una tormenta a ir por ella y raptarla, para perderse en sus verdes ojos y aspirar el aroma de su cabello. No había cruzado palabra alguna con ella pero en sus anteriores acechos pudo observarla; incluso pudo leer un poco sus pensamientos, y fue tal la pureza y dulzura que encontró en ellos que tuvo una pequeña conmoción, pensar en ella le recordaba su encantadora fragilidad, la deseaba demasiado; pero también, en un recóndito rincón de su endurecido corazón, el cual como fríos muros encarcelaban cualquier sentimiento cálido que pudiera tener… ahí, ahí sentía que no debía dañarla… que no podía, no quería arruinarla como lo estaba él. Sin embargo la imagen de la jovencita no se iba jamás de su cabeza.

…

\- Hola hermoso… ¿me extrañaste? – apareció repentinamente su dolor de muelas pelirrojo, es decir, su querida Em.

Terrence arqueó una ceja al tiempo que bebía un poco de rojo líquido de la copa que tenía en la mano. Porque en ocasiones bebía algo de vino tinto, aunque este no le supiera a nada realmente; solo era un capricho nostálgico que se daba a veces.

\- No en realidad, tengo asuntos más interesantes qué atender – le regaló una de sus famosas sonrisas ladeadas y mirándola displicente.

\- Déjame adivinar… esos asuntos tienen que ver con una linda rubia que te vuelve totalmente loco; y si no me equivoco, consisten en esconderte como ratón asustado para no terminar de caer rendido a sus pies. – Le devolvieron el sarcasmo.

La cara que le puso el ojiazul fue tan significativa que ella imitó su gesto de arquear la ceja… se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas, logrando que el duque la tomara de la cintura mientras ella acariciaba la sedosa cabellera castaña del joven, y le depositaba un tierno beso muy cerca de los labios.

\- Terry… mi adorado Terry; ya ha sido demasiado tiempo de soledad ¿no crees? -

\- Esta es nuestra vida Em, no la elegimos pero no nos queda más que aceptarla… - él terminó de abrazarla y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, ella sonrió, lo sabía; el dulce Terrence seguía ahí, escondido entre su dureza y frialdad.

\- Es verdad, pero nada nos impide intentar mejorarla querido mío. Y como sé que tú no moverás ni un músculo para hacerlo, te he traído un regalo. –

Él levantó la cabeza de donde la tenía para clavar sus duros zafiros en las turquesas de ella; Em solamente soltó una risita y se levantó de su muy apetecible asiento, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le dejó un beso en los labios… él no lo evitó, ya que esa era una manera que la alocada mujer tenía para transmitirle sus pensamientos en segundos, sin necesidad de palabras. Así le hizo saber que su rubio tormento era ahora su amiga, que era una dulzura de niña de 20 años, que se había ganado su confianza, y a quien le había hablado de un entrañable y solitario amigo a quién le presentaría, pues al parecer los encontraba hechos el uno para el otro. La rubia, con su usual candidez había sonreído diciendo que no era para tanto, pero que sí le gustaría conocerlo y ser su amiga; ella siempre estaba aislada y prácticamente no tenía amistades, pues su familia la sobreprotegía. La idea de acercarse a dos desconocidos intrigantes le atraía bastante.

\- Dime que no lo hiciste _ruadh_ *… - le advirtió él con tono medio amenazante, levantándose de su silla.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y salió al recibidor, volviendo al minuto siguiente acompañada de la chiquilla esa que lo ponía en modo depredador.

\- Pasa querida, y no te dejes intimidar por la cara de gruñón que Terryto pone a veces – le decía ella alegre; usando por cierto un nombre que el duque odiaba que ella en específico usara, sabiendo que él no sería descortés frente a Candy por ningún motivo.

Frente a él estaba la bellísima jovencita que le removía cada fibra de su ser con una intensidad tal que necesitaba correr, gritar, arrancarse las ropas y quedar a sus pies… ¡y nunca había cruzado palabra con ella! Se sintió mareado… Candy era tan avasalladoramente hermosa; con el sol enamorado de sus cabellos, con su dulce sonrisa y su verde mirada hechicera. Lo veía con timidez y curiosidad inquietantes, y su aroma golpeó sus sentidos… los latidos de ella hicieron un ruidoso eco en su cabeza y casi podía ver la sangre de la chica correr por sus venas bajo la blanquísima piel de ella; como si fueran ríos ardientes que le gritaban se hundiera en ellos para siempre. Usaba un elegante vestido de seda y satén color durazno intenso y encajes marfil, el discreto escote de corazón dejaba ver la provocativa parte superior de su pecho, que subía y bajaba en la acompasada respiración de la chica… ¡Demonios! Casi se caía de espaldas de tenerla tan cerca…

\- Mucho gusto mi señor… - ¡Ah que dulce voz que se dirigía a él específicamente! Candy con la discreción y educación propias de una dama había hecho una pequeña reverencia, y luego lo miró a los ojos un momento, pues desconocía en ese momento que quien estaba frente a ella era el muy famoso y misterioso Duque de Grandchester. Él por supuesto, no logró emitir palabra.

\- Terry dice que el placer es todo suyo querida ¡ja, ja! – y la tomó del brazo para llevarla hasta donde él permanecía como clavado al piso. – Precioso cierra la boca que casi se te escurre la baba, y saluda a la señorita – Sí, funcionó; con ello el aristócrata reaccionó y le dio una fulminante mirada a la irreverente Em, quien ignoró con descaro tal hecho.

\- Disculpe mis modales señorita, no esperaba visitas – acto seguido se inclinó y con mucho esfuerzo para auto controlarse, tomó la cálida mano de la rubia para depositar un delicado beso en el dorso, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Quizás entonces debiera volver en otra ocasión mi señor, no es mi intención importunarlo. – fue la cortés, pero decepcionada respuesta de la chica.

\- Oh no, por supuesto que no señorita… -

\- Candice, White Andley… - agregó ella, con timidez.

\- Pero puedes llamarla Candy, ¿cierto hermosa? – esa fue la metiche de la pelirroja.

\- Sí… claro que sí mi señor. – Y le sonrió dulcemente, consiguiendo con ello que el "pobre" vampiro casi se le fuera encima.

Él la condujo hasta un cómodo sillón, donde la invitó a sentarse y tomando una copa le ofreció de beber, antes de pasarle una también a su amiga, que lo miraba de lo más divertida. Es que el pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer, y para ella era sumamente encantador verlo otra vez en esa faceta que hacía tanto tiempo había desaparecido en él.

\- Bien, Candy… es un placer conocerla. – Entonces, al verla de cerca, y tratando de dominar el impulso que sentía de atraparla en ese preciso instante entre sus brazos para devorarla a besos y consumirse de pasión en ella… se percató de un rasgo peculiar en el bello rostro de la joven.

\- Pecas… tienes pecas… - Y fascinado se la quedó mirando. No eran tan notorias, pero ahí estaban, otorgándole un aire más inocente todavía al ya delicado aspecto de ella.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – fue la respuesta de la joven; sus pecas no eran algo que le gustara mucho que digamos, y el que un hombre tan brutalmente apuesto como ese las notara, y encima se lo dijera con tal empacho, no le había agradado ni poquito.

\- Dije que tienes pecas… me pregunto si… te gusta coleccionarlas – ajá… su lado burlesco estaba saliendo, de algún modo tenía que librarse del embrujo que ella ejercía en él ¿no?

Candy abrió los ojos primero sorprendida y luego molesta… ¿este qué se creía para decir eso tan pronto se conocieran?

\- ¡Pues sí, las colecciono! ¿Algún problema con ello? – y levantó la nariz, altiva, mirándolo desafiante.

Y él silbó sonriente, con un brillo diferente en la mirada… uno que a la pelirroja le encantó. Sonrió con la seguridad de que había hecho lo correcto, y salió de ahí sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, o la extrañaran.

…

Las melodiosas notas de un piano se dejaban escuchar por la amplia estancia… Sonata para piano N° 23 en Fa menor, "Appassionata" de Beethoven; era la pieza interpretada con maestría por las elegantes manos del Duque de Grandchester, quien usualmente tocaba piezas bastante más lentas y melancólicas.

Pero ahora su ánimo estaba exaltado, tenía una visita que lo escuchaba extasiada y lo miraba con más embeleso todavía. Sí; Candy estaba con él, sentada cerca de la ventana y deleitándose con tan majestuosa visión ante ella. Terry, como le había pedido él que lo llamara hacía unos días, tenía su precioso piano cerca del amplio ventanal, que dejaba ver el valle que era parte de sus vastos dominios. La luz de la luna bañaba la campiña otorgándole un aire misterioso al sitio, con un bosque más adelante; y adentro, las decenas de velas en los magníficos candelabros iluminaban la espléndida figura sentada ante el instrumento. Los dedos largos y blancos del caballero paseaban por las teclas de marfil casi acariciándolas, inclinaba el torso hacia adelante cuando enfatizaba algún acorde, y en momentos cerraba los ojos al tiempo que levantaba un poco el rostro, dejándose llevar por las vibraciones que las cuerdas y la música emitían.

Candy, quien por supuesto se había quedado ardorosamente prendada del joven desde que lo viera por primera vez, sonreía y suspiraba; totalmente halagada por este concierto privado que su anfitrión ofrecía solamente para ella. Observaba cómo deslizaba sus yemas en la suave superficie y sintió el deseo repentino de ser ella la receptora de semejante toque… se mordió el labio inferior pues un cierto cosquilleo se despertó dentro de sí, haciendo que los colores subieran a su rostro al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus deseos. Afortunadamente, Terrence estaba absorto en su música y no lo notó; o al menos eso creía ella, quién bajó la mirada con una sonrisilla tonta y se abanicó con simpática energía, tratando de sofocar el calor que la invadió de pronto.

Él sonrió ladeado al descubrir los pensamientos de la chica, y se le hizo agua la boca. Realmente le costaba un esfuerzo monumental contenerse al tenerla tan cerca suyo; sabía que Candice le profesaba un profundo amor, que hubo nacido casi de inmediato que lo conoció; y que se incrementó conforme pasaban las semanas. También sabía que la chiquilla se debatía intentando contener el ardiente deseo que por él se despertaba en ella. No sabiendo qué hacer con tales emociones, no atinaba a hacer más que observarlo y enfrentarse con él por cualquier tontería, tratando de mantener a raya el cúmulo de nuevos sentimientos que la asaltaban cuando él estaba cerca y la bromeaba, la desafiaba o le coqueteaba descaradamente; y que no terminaba de comprender o aceptar.

Terry sabía también que lentamente ella lo estaba llevando a la perdición de la luz que la rubia emitía. Su belleza y dulzura contrastaban con el endemoniado y desafiante carácter que podía demostrar a veces; sin embargo, ella siempre lograba que él liberara su lado travieso y divertido pues le fascinaba hacerla rabiar por el simple gozo de verla desplegar toda su intensidad, y también por ver cómo se movían las pecas de su rostro… Cualquier otra que se atreviera a responderle y retarlo como Candy, habría conseguido que el vampiro la tomara como cena en un santiamén. ¡Pero Candice era todo un desafío para él! La deseaba a tal punto que podría lanzarse de cabeza a una hoguera, que tendría un fuego que no le quemaría como lo hacía esa muchacha; pero también ese mismo deseo abrasador lo atenazaba pues si la tomaba, la perdería para siempre… Pensaba nuevamente en todo y nada y se quedaba congelado. Increíble, el poderoso y temido Duque de Grandchester estaba atrapado en el hechizo de una jovencita, que encima ni cuenta se daba del poder que tenía sobre él.

Si tuviese pulso tal vez estaría ahora mismo al punto del paro cardiaco por la subida de presión… la "pequeña pecosa", como a él le gustaba llamarla; había apretado los labios cuando unas tremendas ganas de besarlo la inundaron. Respiraba agitada en un vano intento por tranquilizarse, pues creía que sus pensamientos no eran puros o "adecuados para una dama", ¡pero es que él era tan irresistible! Se revolvía inquieta en el cómodo diván en el que se encontraba sentada, pues otra vez ese agradable y casi insoportable cosquilleo naciendo en su vientre la estaba atormentando. Terry casi se reía porque leía en ella como un libro abierto; estaba confundida, asustada, y se preguntaba qué carambas era todo ese torbellino de sensaciones, o por qué él provocaba tal efecto en ella.

Terrence, en su mente escuchó la voz de su querida _ruadh:_

'Vamos _braoileag_ **… no te resistas más, ella no se asustará de ti'

Y él respondió del mismo modo '¿Estás loca _colmillitos_? Es solamente una chiquilla'

'¡Ja, ja, ja! Por supuesto que no, ya tiene 20; y podrá tener una cándida inocencia pero no es ninguna tonta, es valiente y atrevida ¡Y está que arde por ti! Además, sabes que no puedes mentirme, y menos a ti mismo…' terminó la "charla" entre ellos, dejando muy pensativo al aristocrático y encantador vampiro.

Candy se percató de que la música había cesado porque sintió la intensa mirada verdiazul sobre ella… sintió un ligero estremecimiento recorrerla pues parecía que él escudriñaba hasta el más recóndito rincón de su mente (no estaba nada equivocada de hecho) y sonrió un tanto turbada.

Tratando de sacudirse la peculiar sensación de tener a Terrence metido en su cabeza, carraspeó ligeramente y sonrió otra vez…

\- Terry… - tenía una duda rondando en su cabeza y no encontró mejor momento para externarla, de paso se libraba así del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

\- Dime… - y como siempre, esa sedosa voz la acarició de forma tan sensual que casi se le olvidó respirar.

\- Yo… me preguntaba ¿por qué nunca sales de tu castillo durante el día? –

Él arqueó una ceja, cierto… si bien podía pasar el día despierto siempre y cuando ni un solo rayo de luz solar lo tocara, por supuesto que exponerse a salir de los muros de su fortaleza no era opción en esos momentos; por ello es que solía invitar a Candy a pasear hasta que el sol se ocultaba, ni un segundo antes… Era obvio para él, pero no para la chica. El británico sonrió ladeado, era hora de hacer uso de sus típicas bromas… 'Ni lo pienses _azulito_ ' fue la voz de Em otra vez dando lata en su cabeza '¡Aprovecha y saca eso que sientes de una vez tonto!'… El noble suspiró, no debería sentir miedo ¿no? Era un vampiro, VAM-PI-RO, ¡todo mundo le temía a él! Ah pero es que esta chiquilla lo tenía con la cabeza volada y a punto de ebullición…

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó con elegante y calmo paso hasta donde ella se encontraba, la tomó de la mano con delicadeza para invitarla a seguirlo hasta la ventana, en donde se quedó unos instantes mirando hacia la luna… su eterna y fiel compañera. Los tonos de su voz de barítono se dejaron escuchar entonces, recitando una poesía al tiempo que miraba fijamente los verdes ojos de ella:

Esculpida de plata eres

antorcha que das paz a los caminantes

y de todos los seres

a tu lado presentes

jactarte puedes, entre todos los entes.

Diosa te llamaron

en tiempos de antaño, viejos peregrinos

y con razón lo hicieron

luna de los océanos

de magia pura tus ojos están llenos***

.

\- El sol es demasiado brillante y abrasador pecosa, su cegadora luz es demasiado para un hombre oscuro como lo soy yo… en cambio la luna, discreta, sutil y elegante, acompaña mis pasos y refresca mis pensamientos. – le explicó él luego de unos instantes perdido en los verdes ojos de ella, con aparente calma.

\- Pero… el sol da energía, su calidez y brillo llenan de alegría el alma y trae con su despertar la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo – debatió ella.

Y Terry pensó con tristeza que si él era la luna, ella era el sol. Eran noche y día; seres opuestos, tan cerca y tan lejos uno del otro. Candy notó esa sombra en los preciosos ojos azules de él, y sus esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas que valientemente retuvo. Decidida a alejar el velo de tristeza que cubrió a su amado caballero, optó por cambiar el tema.

\- Supe que encontraron otra pobre víctima en las afueras del pueblo… -

\- ¿Eh? – él fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, otra vez atacó el vampiro – dijo ella, con ojitos sorprendidos pero no asustados. Terry casi juraría que lo que veía en ellos era curiosidad. Leyó entonces otra vez los pensamientos de la joven; sí, eso no era ético, ¿pero desde cuándo un ser como él se detenía a pensar en la ética?

\- No pareces asustada ante la idea de que uno de esos ronde por estos rumbos pecas – dijo, ligeramente divertido.

\- ¿Debo pensar entonces que tú sí crees que existen? – retrucó la rubia.

Por toda respuesta el castaño sonrió con cierta burla y tomó la blanca mano de ella para depositar un suave beso en el dorso, entrecerrando los ojos para deleitarse mejor del sabor dulce y salado de la chica. Casi sintió dolor físico cuando hubo de alejar los labios de la nívea piel, y de sus venas… Pero se regocijó con el efecto que su toque tuvo en Candy, quién tembló de emoción ante su contacto.

\- Y si te dijera que yo los he visto de cerca – aventuró él, queriendo tantear el terreno. Si obtenía la respuesta esperada, tal vez no tendría que…

Ella abrió los ojos totalmente asombrada; parpadeó repetidas veces intentando dilucidar si estaba siendo objeto de una broma de las usuales de ese "mocoso engreído", como ella lo llamaba a veces.

\- ¿Bromeas? – arqueó la ceja, medio incrédula y medio interesada. Él volvió a sonreír ladeado, esperando su reacción. – Si eso es verdad – Candy dio algunos pasos con las manos en la espalda, como concentrándose en hacer deducciones detectivescas. - ¿Cómo es que saliste con vida de semejante encuentro? – Preguntó, mirándolo retadora. Terry rio divertido, no esperaba menos de esa pecosa traviesa.

\- ¿Quién te dice que salí vivo de ello? – fueron las escalofriantes palabras que él lanzó, con ojos oscurecidos y habiendo llegado hasta ella en un santiamén, quitándole el aliento y obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Que gracioso eres… - esquivó ella, nerviosa. Pero algo en él le decía que quizá no era una broma del todo. Tragó saliva… sabía que Terry jamás salía de día; casi nadie lo había visto en persona antes o después de sus fiestas de inicio de otoño, era misterioso, esquivo y un tanto oscuro. La gente decía que él era frío y duro, implacable; nadie osaba enfrentarse a él… pero con ella era dulce, divertido, galante y encantador. Fijó sus gemas verdes en los zafíreos ojos de él y no vio rastro de burla en ellos. Y recordó que a su amiga pelirroja tampoco la veía bajo la luz del sol jamás; no… ¿acaso ella? - ¿Terry? –

\- Sí, ella también los ha visto… - contestó él la muda pregunta que leyó en la pura mente de la chica. Quién espantada abrió la boca y se puso pálida… para Terrence no había ahora marcha atrás.

Candice Andley era ingenua e inocente, pero no tenía un solo pelo de tonta, como bien dijo Em… ató cabos rápidamente y su conclusión no le gustó; tenía que estar equivocada… esos seres eran un mito ¿O no?

\- ¿Có… cómo supiste? – tartamudeó, temblorosa

\- ¿De verdad quieres escucharlo Candy? – su tono se tornó suave, pero no por ello menos estremecedor. Ella sintió tímidamente; él ejercía una terrible atracción en ella, para este momento, a pesar de lo inverosímil que podría ser esa absurda idea de que él era… un vampiro… ella ya nada podía hacer para alejarse de él.

\- Sí, lo soy. Y puedo leer tu mente... – confesó con firmeza. Finalmente, si ella intentaba huir, él solamente tendría que alejarse algunos cuantos años luego de... Y ahora sí enterrar para siempre, junto con ella, cualquier trozo de corazón que le quedase.

La rubia tuvo una reacción totalmente diferente a la de cualquiera; claro, ella no era como todo mundo… Ladeó la cabeza observándolo fijamente, se deleitó con la majestuosa vista por supuesto, e incluso caminó alrededor de él; quien extrañado y divertido a partes iguales le permitió hacerlo. Una vez concluida su inspección se plantó frente a él otra vez, con las manos en jarras.

\- No pareces uno de esos – fue su conclusión; logrando que Terrence soltará una muy agradable risa.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y cómo somos, según tú? – Se cruzó de brazos, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y un brillo malicioso en los luceros de sus ojos.

\- Pues… son horripilantes, altos, delgaduchos y pelones; con manos flacas y largas que terminan en filosas garras – mientras hablaba, gesticulaba actuando lo que iba enumerando. - Con los ojos rojos y saltones, y enormes colmillos amarillentos… tienen la piel ceniza y seca, y siempre visten con frac y capa; ¡Ah! Y se pueden transformar en murciélagos. – Fue la "lógica" descripción de la jovencita; misma que arrancó las carcajadas más sonoras que el duque emitiera en muchísimos años. Esto claro, molestó a la chica - ¿De qué te ríes? – Espetó con enfado; y el otro que se quería tirar al piso a revolcarse a gusto, olvidando por un momento su codiciada elegancia y exquisita educación.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Vaya! ¿Así que es de ese modo como nos imagina la gente? Eso sí que es divertido… - él seguía riendo alegremente, y hasta se llevó una mano a la frente, metiendo los dedos en su fleco… con los ojos cerrados y casi sin aire.

Candice por supuesto se estaba enojando cada vez más, odiaba con su alma que el tipo se burlara así de ella; bufó furiosa y caminó altiva a tomar su abrigo y guantes para retirarse de ahí, airada. Terry la siguió con la mirada, dejando que se alejara un poco; incluso la observó por la ventana saliendo del castillo… decidió que era el momento entonces de demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

Ella iba despotricando toda indignada al salir, y más porque se dio cuenta de que él no la siguió cuando totalmente ofendida salió de ahí caminando tan rápido como podía. Casi lloraba del coraje e iba soltando cuanto insulto se sabía en contra del insolente aristócrata. Caminaba rápidamente con las manos empuñadas, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco, al igual que su corazón… su respiración se fue a quién sabe dónde al verlo recargado tan campante en un árbol frente a ella. Jamás escuchó cascos de caballo o las ruedas del coche del duque… y él no parecía agitado como si hubiese corrido, además, tendría que haberlo visto pasarla ¿no?

Él le sonrió un poco y al siguiente segundo estaba a 10 centímetros de la pecosa, mirándola intensamente, hipnotizándola, paralizándola… la tomó de la barbilla con suavidad y se acercó a ella, recorría el fino rostro de Candy con los zafiros brillantes, deteniéndose en los pequeños labios de ella… y la besó, sin prisas, acariciando la delicada y sonrosada piel con su boca, rozándola sutilmente, saboreándola… ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, la piel de él no era cálida, pero era suave, dulce, adictiva. No podía ni quería resistirse, terminó por ceder y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por el embrujo. Entreabrió los labios, pidiendo más, y atinó a rodear el cuello de Terry para acercarse, trémula y estremecida, agitada y envuelta por completo en la seducción que el británico desplegaba.

Él no se hizo de rogar y la besó con más ímpetu, casi sin control la estrechó con fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo y la siguió besando, explorando la húmeda cavidad de la rubia y obligándola a recibir su lengua imperiosa.

Lo cierto es que Terrence estaba conteniendo con toda su fuerza de voluntad el casi irrefrenable deseo que tenía de devorársela entera, el aroma de su sangre lo enloquecía y el dolor en su ser se volvió físico… Candy se sentía presa de un torbellino, solamente la estaba besando pero ella creía que moriría de placer entre esos potentes brazos que la aprisionaban y apretaban, sintiendo perfectamente las varoniles formas amoldarse a las de ella. Se agitó, asustada; pero por sentir que deseos inconfesables despertaban dentro de sí. Como pudo se apartó, respirando profundamente y mirándolo con intensidad, con deseo y duda. Terrence sonrió lascivo y acomodando su cabello.

\- Sé que te excita pensar hasta dónde llegaré+ ¿cierto? – preguntó, sin haberla liberado del firme agarre en su diminuta cintura. Ella asintió, lentamente y sin apartar la mirada. – Hasta donde tú quieras… - fue la ronca y seductora respuesta. La joven entonces se lanzó ávidamente a sus labios otra vez, y luego alzándose un poco de puntitas pasó al oído de él susurrándole con anhelo

\- Muéstrame – ella quería, debía saber si era verdad.

El duque lo sabía, no había marcha atrás ahora... Luego de cerrar un instante los bellísimos ojos, entreabrió los labios permitiéndole ver sus colmillos. Candy jadeó, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, impactada. Tenía las manos sobre los anchos hombros de él y no los soltó, solamente clavó sus dedos en la carne del vampiro, con fiereza. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, y luego empezó a latir desbocado, casi saliéndose del pecho de ella; que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerado y entrecortado respirar. Terry entonces dejó que las verdes y bellas betas de sus ojos se transmutaran a fulgores rojos, encendidos… antes de ir directo al descubierto cuello de la chica, quien se dejó hacer dócilmente. Se detuvo un par de milímetros antes de que sus agudos colmillos tocasen la cremosa piel, con todos sus sentidos agudizados y exigiéndole tomarla en el acto. Alcanzó a tener un atisbo de control para susurrar con voz enronquecida, como ronroneos vacilantes

\- Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre++… -

Y el aliento de él viajó por cada célula de ella, llegando hasta su centro mismo para despertarlo con violencia. Seguía aferrada a los brazos del ojiazul, aterrada, indefensa, perdida por él.

\- Hazlo, por favor… - suplicó, sofocada.

El brillo de los ojos del duque se intensificó, abrió más la boca y dejó que sus colmillos rozaran la pálida piel; pero enseguida se retiró, trabajosamente.

\- No puedo… si lo hago no podré parar. - La fue soltando poco a poco – Si pruebo tu dulce sabor solamente tendré dos alternativas, y en ambas serías condenada – trataba de tranquilizar sus instintos depredadores y su mortal sed de ella.

Candy seguía respirando con agitación y deseo crecientes, lo observaba fijamente y sus esmeraldas mostraban temor, curiosidad y anhelo a partes iguales; pero no aflojó su agarre de los brazos del castaño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – y a él le enterneció la inocencia y fragilidad de la rubia; y también lo desesperó un poco… en especial porque se debatía entre permitir que su lado oscuro lo siguiera dominando o, por el contrario, mostrar esa luz que se empeñaba en apagar. Pero su sed de ella era casi insoportable…

\- Si pruebo tu sangre, me la beberé toda y morirías en minutos… - ella abrió grandes los ojos y gimió ligeramente.

\- ¿Y la otra opción? – quiso saber. Esto provocó una sonrisa amarga en el duque.

\- Tendría que convertirte en lo que yo soy. – Fue la sombría respuesta que emitió.

\- ¿No hay una tercera? Por ejemplo que bebas un poco solamente en cada vez… - fue la audaz sugerencia de la chica. Una que tomó a Terrence por sorpresa.

Era increíble la ternura de esta niña, mezclada con una entereza y valor que él no conociera antes en ningún mortal.

\- ¿Por qué querría yo hacer eso? – levantó una ceja, inquisitivo – Ya te he dicho que si te pruebo no querré parar, te quiero completa o no quiero nada – la voz sonó áspera en la brusca confesión. Las gemas en los ojos de Candy brillaron intensamente, ¿era quizá que él…? Mejor se cercioraba

\- ¿Es acaso lo que acabo de escuchar una declaración de amor, su Gracia? – fue coqueta sin pensarlo, y dulce sin proponérselo; así era ella, naturalmente adorable. Terry sonrió de lado y fijó sus bellos zafiros en ella, mirándola con intensidad y deseo, pasó la lengua por sus labios y mostró uno de los colmillos.

\- Algo así – la tomó por la barbilla, dándose cuenta de que ella mostraba una expresión por demás fascinada – ahora es tu turno, pequeña pecosa… sé que te mueres por mí –

\- ¡Eres un engreído! – replicó la joven, tratando de conservar un poco de dignidad, inútilmente, pues hacía unos pocos minutos se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, además…

\- ¡Ja, ja! Lo sé, pero tú sabes que no puedes esconder ninguno de tus pensamientos de mí… - fue la arrogante contestación de él.

Candice se ruborizó con furia, sintió que le ardía la cara pues si eso era verdad, entonces él sabía TODO lo que ella pensaba y sentía cuando estaban juntos. Darse plena cuenta de ello ocasionó que casi se cayera de espaldas, abrió la boca con espanto y se llevó una mano a la misma, ante la muy entretenida mirada de Terry; que seguía con su presumida sonrisa ladeada, triunfante.

\- Yo… yo – balbuceó ella - ¿Tú… lo… lo sabes? – se mordió los labios, deseando desparecer en ese segundo; sin que su deseo fuese concedido.

\- Claro que lo sé pecas… y por cierto, eres muy atrevida; ¿quién diría que una chiquilla como tú pudiese tener tan pecaminosos pensamientos hacia mi persona? Mira que querer posar tus manos en mi trasero y morder mi… - empezaba él a develar lo que sabía provocaba en la joven

\- ¡Basta! – gritó ella al borde de un soponcio y cubriendo su enrojecido rostro con ambas manos.

Y él se divertía tanto a sus costillas… la verdad intentaba distraerse de la creciente necesidad que tenía por comérsela entera; quería saborearla completa, lentamente, torturándose con ello pero lo disfrutaría como nunca ¡Vaya que lo disfrutaría!

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué gracioso se te mueven las pecas, ¡se te notan más si te sonrojas! – Terrence seguía burlándose, se aprovechaba que ella no podía leer su mente el muy tramposo. Si así fuera, descubriría que lo que ella deseaba era un juego de niños comparado con lo que él deseaba hacerle a ella. La sola idea exaltó más sus sentidos y sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo.

\- ¡Argh no me simpatizas! – chilló Candy, totalmente avergonzada y molesta.

\- ¿Estás segura? – y el ojiazul se volvió a acercar a ella, asaltando sus labios repentinamente. Y Candice se olvidó hasta de su nombre con aquél beso.

\- No… yo… Terry – alcanzó ella a tartamudear, tratando de recuperar el aliento que le fuera robado.

El británico se la quedó mirando; tenía todavía los ojos cerrados y seguía con el rostro levantado, como en espera de más. Así como estaba, indefensa y vulnerable por completo a su seducción y embrujo, a él se le antojó la criatura más exquisita. ¡La quería para él! Sopesó por unos momentos la idea de ella misma, beber sólo un poco cada vez que se vieran… hizo una mueca de desagrado, no, esa opción no le apetecía; era todo o nada. Pero ahora la rubia conocía su secreto, no era posible dejarla ir así como así. ¡Diablos! Tenía todavía otra opción, pero eso sugería pedir ayuda de la enfadosa de Em, y seguro ella no querría ayudarlo con eso; o lo haría, pero a un costo bastante alto; apostaba la mitad de su fortuna, que era incalculable, a ello. Debía tomar una decisión, y pronto…

\- Pecosa – la llamó quedito, pero con firmeza. Ella despertó de su ensueño y lo miró, curiosa. – Lo que te voy a decir solamente lo he dicho una vez en mi vida antes de ti, hoy lo haré nuevamente y deseo que el resultado sea distinto; de lo contrario será la única vez que tú lo escuches, y la última que yo lo diga – La chica apretó los labios impresionada, pero asintió tímidamente. – Te amo… como a nadie en el mundo he amado, te deseo como un loco desde que te vi por primera vez… y te quisiera conmigo para la eternidad. – Detuvo un momento su ardiente confesión para analizar la reacción de Candy, quien lo escuchaba con atención y la boca entreabierta. No quiso hurgar en su mente, no todavía, y siguió hablando. – Podría convertirte en lo que yo soy, pero eso significa volverte un ser de oscuridad, no volver a ver el sol que tanto amas jamás… ver pasar la vida sin fin delante de tus ojos, perderás una y otra vez a las personas que amas mientras tú continúas con tu existencia en el misterio y en las sombras… no vivirías en soledad pues yo estaría a tu lado, pero tu familia… -

\- Ellos… seguirían su vida y yo tendría que alejarme para que no advirtieran que el tiempo no pasa en nosotros, y no podría acompañarlos hasta envejecer, morirían y yo seguiría siendo la misma… - completó lo que él quería decir.

\- Así es – fue directo y frío. Él la quería para sí, pero tampoco era que quisiera condenarla a su misma suerte… solamente que no contaba con el amoroso corazón de la encantadora Srta. Andley.

\- ¿Esa ha sido tu vida Terry? – preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Todo ese dolor, renuncias y soledad ha sido tu vida? – ¡Era tan horrible pensarlo tan abatido! El duque asintió una sola vez… - No es justo… - alcanzó a decir ella, antes de advertir un destello de furia en las piedras preciosas que eran los ojos del inglés. – No me malentiendas, no es lástima lo que siento – atajó la réplica que ya veía venir, para asombro del caballero, ¿en qué momento esa jovencita aprendió a leer en su mirada de ese modo? – Lo que quiero decir es que no es justo que pases por ese horror tú solo; ¡no puedo soportar el dolor nada más de pensarlo! – Y posó su pequeña mano en la mejilla de él, estaba fría, pero era tersa y ella lo amaba. Había llegado la hora de sincerarse de forma audible. – Yo también te amo Terry, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – la triste e irónica sonrisa de él no se hizo esperar.

\- Candy… dulce Candy – le besó la mano con amor, y luego empezó a caminar aun sosteniéndola, pues llevaban ya un rato en el fresco de la noche y ella debía volver a su casa, él la llevaría. - Te llevaré a tu casa, convive con tu familia, tal vez mañana pienses diferente. – Le dijo con ternura casi paternal, cosa que molestó bastante a la joven; quien se soltó bruscamente de su mano.

\- ¡No seas condescendiente que no soy ninguna tonta! – lo miró con su característica altivez, levantando la nariz y desafiante. – Sé perfectamente lo que implica el decir que deseo pasar mi vida contigo, sé que no hablo de 20 o 30 años nada más… entiendo las consecuencias de una decisión como esa y las asumiría una y mil veces si con ello paso la eternidad a tu lado… - declaró ella con vehemencia, para asombro y euforia de él, aunque no lo demostró por supuesto.

\- No sabes lo que dices, eres sólo una niña… - declaró él, de forma sombría. – Esto no es ningún juego ¿crees que yo soy lo que soy por mero capricho? – la retó, luchando consigo mismo pues deseaba con demencial ímpetu ceder ante su petición. Ella apretó otra vez los labios, pero no bajó la mirada ni un instante.

\- Claro que no pudo ser un capricho, como tampoco lo es el mío… dime ¿acaso piensas esperar años y años para comprobar que mi amor es verdadero para convencerte? Para ese entonces seré una anciana y pareceré tu abuela – achicó los ojos, consiguiendo con ello una mueca graciosa.

\- ¡No tienes idea de lo que es esto! No es vivir… no vives, no mueres… existes a veces, otras no… nunca puedes quedarte demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio, jamás vuelves a sentir que tu corazón late y la noche es tu constante compañera… -

\- Mi vida, mi existencia, mi hogar, mi corazón y mi compañero constante serás tú, con eso me basta y me sobra… dime si no quieres hacerlo para pedírselo a Em, que asumo que también puede hacerlo – se cruzó de brazos, retándolo.

\- Eres una revoltosa y atolondrada, pecas… - un último intento por disuadirla empezó y murió en sus labios cuando la rubia ladeó la cabeza y la descubrió llamando a la pelirroja mentalmente.

Terry suspiró… su pecosa estaba decidida… y él, él la necesitaba.

Si tenía que ser así, no permitiría que nadie más que él la tomara.

La volvió a atraer, apretándola con rudeza contra su cuerpo, con calma retiró los mechones que se habían soltado del rodete de la rubia, descubriendo así por completo el cuello de ella, con caricias sutiles y la boca hecha agua la hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, y pasando un dedo por la línea de la yugular hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Candy, se saboreó, sintiendo bajo su yema el latir del corazón desbocado de la rubia y el correr de su sangre por sus venas. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose en el momento, saboreando con antelación pues el aroma del rojo líquido penetraba sus sentidos casi intoxicándolo. La respiración de Candy se agitaba cada vez más, estaba expectante y ansiosa; cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Terry en su cálida piel, y cuando él acercó su boca y posó ahí los labios un estremecimiento feroz la atrapó. Esperaba sentir el dolor del pinchazo, pero en vez de eso fue una caricia delicada con los labios del duque lo que la embargó, un beso sinuoso y húmedo que la hipnotizó y adormeció ligeramente… entrecerró los ojos y entonces una presión intensa en su cuello la hizo abrirlos de golpe, no dolía, al contrario, era como si un delicioso sueño la invadiera llevándola a un éxtasis sublime, a pesar de quedarse sin fuerza rápidamente; era como si un torrente de lava la recorriera de pies a cabeza y un potente cosquilleo nacía de su centro para esparcirse por todos sus miembros, como descargas eléctricas y oleadas de calor intenso… justo al sentir una explosión de extraño pero inmenso placer clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Terrence, de quien estaba aferrada. Luego de eso no tuvo fuerzas y se soltó, lánguida y con la mirada nublada, solamente distinguía los destellos rojos de los ojos del duque… se sintió vacía de pronto, casi sin aliento y sin vida cuando él la depositó con delicadeza en el pasto…

Para Terry el beber de su sangre finalmente fue el alivio a toda su desesperación, era un elixir de vida de dulcísimo sabor… uno que saciaba más allá de sus expectativas aquélla sed brutal de ella que sintió desde que la viera por primera vez… Bebérsela completa, tener dentro de sí esa hermosa vida tan luminosa, tan deliciosa… esa fruta prohibida que se le había obsequiado, ella le sabía a néctar y ambrosía, a pasión y ternura… beber de su sangre era como culminar un intenso orgasmo de placer explosivo… mil veces mejor de lo que imaginó. Se la bebió lentamente, saboreando cada gota del precioso líquido correr por todo su ser, llenándolo de vida y éxtasis; y no paró hasta que hubo tomado casi hasta el último resquicio que quedaba en ella, dejando sólo lo suficiente para que no muriera antes de transformarla…

\- No cierres los ojos – escuchó a lo lejos que él le pedía; y Candy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano entreabrió la boca y alcanzó a verlo mordiendo con fuerza su propia muñeca izquierda, misma que colocó rápidamente sobre sus labios - ¡Bebe! – ordenó con total autoridad.

La chica hizo lo que le indicara, chupando primero con debilidad, y luego con ímpetu…

Y nuevamente sintieron que una explosión dentro suyo los alcanzaba, embriagándolos por completo del sabor del otro mezclado con el propio… eran miles de sacudidas gozosas las que los embargaban… Candice bebió tan ávida que Terry tuvo que detenerla antes de que ella también intentara bebérselo completo. Y entonces sucedió… Terrence se quedó exhausto, era un proceso que nunca había realizado y no pensó que fuese tan agotador, tenía un sueño salvaje luego de tan intensa experiencia… en cambio Candy brillaba ahora con luz propia. Si antes era como un sol, minutos después de reponerse de tal prueba, ahora tenía destellos plateados que competían en belleza con la luna… su piel resplandecía pálida y etérea y su rubio cabello lucía más sedoso y brillante que nunca, sus verdes pupilas mostraban ahora destellos rojizos y su verdor profundo con mayor intensidad; y ella veía todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera; tan nítido, tan claro. Sonrió y unos pequeños colmillos asomaron en sus labios, se hizo un ligero corte pues no estaba acostumbrada y él sonrió también, levantando la mano para atajar la pequeña gota de sangre que fluyó y saborearla despacio, sin dejar de mirarla… Candy ahora le pertenecía, para siempre…

.

.

 _*Ruadh._ Roja, en gaélico escocés. Color obtenido al sustraer verde y azul del blanco. Color primario del sistema aditivo de colores, y secundario en el sistema de colores sustractivo. El color complementario del turquesa.

** _Braoileag_. Arándano azul, también en gaélico escocés.

*** Extracto de Oda a la luna; Pablo Neruda. Ok, yo sé que Neruda no vivía en la época en que ambienté esta historia, pero el poema me gustó para ese momento y por eso tomé esos versos, :-P

\+ Verso de la canción Persiana americana, de Soda Stereo.

++ Verso de la canción Beber de tu sangre, de Los amantes de Lola; misma que inspiró esta pequeña historia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Bien… Este fue el famoso oneshot de Halloween ¡ja, ja! Muchísimas gracias por regalarme de su tiempo una vez más, para leer esta cosa; espero les haya gustado o al menos no lo hayan odiado ¡je, je! Y deseo que podamos leernos muy pronto nuevamente… cuídense mucho, ¡que tengan hermoso fin de semana!

11 de noviembre de 2017.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


End file.
